Chaos Dragon Slayer's Life In College
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: Living with his three older sisters, Shu goes to Fiore University to become a photographer. As he does, he deals with the attention of all the females that become infatuated with him, including his sisters. Follow him as he tries to his best to become acquainted with them and deal with all the shenanigans he's bound to get into. Rated M for Humor and Lemons.
1. Prologue

Shu was standing in front of a two-story house staring at the building with a backpack on his back and a suitcase beside him on his right. He was about to start his first year in college at Fiore University, as a photographer.

First, he needed to find a place to live for the time he was here. Unfortunately, he could not find any place that had cheap rent and was near the school, so he was out of options. Thankfully he had his three elder sisters that were living here in Fiore.

"*Sigh*, Hopefully Kaa-san is okay being by herself. Still, I don't know if I'm okay with this." Shu said as his eyebrows narrowed nervously before shaking his head. "What am I saying, it's my sisters. I lived with them before, so what does difference does it make?"

Shu then walked up to the door and then gave it a few knocks.

_*knock, knock, knock*_

"Coming!" He heard a voice call from inside the house. The sound of steps were heard, and it sounded heavy as if someone was coming down the steps. The door knob clicked earning his attention and he braced himself as it opened. He was greeted with a sight that made him speechless.

Standing in the doorway was a young woman with a voluptuous figure with perfect curves, she had long blue hair flowing down her back and a few strands covering her hair before a hand pushed them behind her ear. She was wearing a blue tube top that was very revealing showing off her bellybutton and a good amount of her cleavage, with long dark black pants and white sandals.

Shu slowly stared at the woman's face meeting her brown eyes and the latter suddenly gasped as she realized him.

"S…Shu…?"

"W-W-W-W—" Shu stuttered as he heard her voice. Her face and voice made him remember that it was his elder sister, she may have a changed appearance, but he could never forget her voice.

"Wendy…?" He finally spoke in a low tone, but she heard him clearly.

"SHU-CHAN!" Suddenly the older woman squealed in happiness as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her chest, burying her face into his hair.

"I can't believe it, I haven't seen you in so long!" Wendy exclaimed as she tightened her hold on her brother who was blushing at the feeling of being buried into her cleavage.

Wendy then released his hold on him as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Look at you, you're so grown up now. Last time I saw you, you were only 12 years old and now look at you, you're a fully-grown young man." She beamed with joy in her voice.

"Hehehe, yeah I guess I have grown a little." He replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, don't just stand here silly, come on in." Wendy says pulling him inside the house. She guided him to the living room and sat him down on the couch.

"JUVIA! LEVY! COME DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" She announced causing Shu to sweat drop at her actions.

_'Still as bouncing as ever, aren't Wendy-nii?"_

"What is it, Wendy?" A voice says rushing into the room immediately. As soon as they did their eyes landed on Shu and instantly became shock.

Coming into view was a woman that was taller than Wendy. She had long blue wavy hair, wearing a tight blue sweater with black short shorts. She had on black stockings covering most of her legs up to her knees and black heels.

"J-Juvia…?" Shu stuttered once again, staring at the woman before him.

He received no answer though as the Juvia engulfed him in a tight hug, and like Wendy his head was buried into her chest. Her large and firm chest.

"Shu, I can't believe its really you. Look at you you're all grown up now." She spoke in excitement ignoring her brother's flailing arms.

"Juvia… aah!" Shu tried to speak but his breathing was becoming slow as he felt like he was about to fade into unconsciousness. Luckily, Wendy saved him.

"JUVIA! YOU'RE CHOKING HIM!" Wendy came to his aid and forcefully removed him from the elder sisters grasp as he collapsed to the floor on his knees.

"I… breathe…" He said, comically raising a shaking hand pointing a finger up towards the ceiling.

"Whoops… Sorry about that Shu." Juvia apologized as another figure came into the room as well. She was a petite young woman with a slender build for her size, and just like the other two she had blue hair, that reached down to her shoulders. She was wearing a sleeveless green shirt with a white skirt and red sandals.

"I was wondering what the commotion was all about." She spoke softly.

Shu turned his head and saw his last sister Levy noticing the yellow hairband she always had on since he was little.

"Levy…" He called out as the said woman kneeled and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's good to see you again, imouto." She smiled softly at him as he smiled back and returned the embrace.

"You too sis."

After settling down, all four siblings were in the living room catching up on what had happened over the years.

"So Shu, what brings you here to Fiore?" Levy asked him.

"Oh, um, well…" Shu was a little red as he tried to speak but he was seated in Wendy's lap. The latter missed her little brother more than the other two and had him seated in her lap when they were little. She didn't mind but he did, it made him fluster.

"…I'm here to start my class in photography."

"Ooh, you're doing photography?" Wendy asked in curiosity.

"That's pretty unique. Have you done any major photos yet?" Juvia smiled and asked him as the former shook his head.

"Well no… I haven't done any big like projects yet and I just started too."

"You enrolling at Fiore University?" Levy asked as Shu nodded.

"Yeah, that school has a lot of classes that could help me improve my techniques and how to edit my photos." He explained.

Wendy let out a small squeal as she pulled him closer, unintentionally pressing her mounds against his back, making him blush.

"That's great, I get to spend my time with little brother again!" She shouted in glee as the latter turned his head, with confusion written on his face.

"Huh?"

"Wendy is currently enrolled at that school. She's studying to become a nurse, and she's in her second year for Bachelor of Science in Nursing."

"I also intern at the hospital Fiore General Hospital." Wendy added. "Levy-nii works as a librarian and Juvia-nii works as a seamstress.

"Seamstress?" Shu tilted his head at the weird word before him.

"Sewing." Juvia answered him as he nodded in understanding. "Anyway, Shu when is your orientation?"

"Yeah, come to think of it," Levy's expression became curious. "School already started a month ago, how do you even get here, let alone how did you know where we live?"

"Well… I…" Shu looked away from them finding the ground a lot more interesting but he could feel their gazes piercing into his skull.

"Shu."

"Imouto."

"Shu-chan."

"Alright, alright… I didn't know where you guys lived." He said earning shocked looks from his sisters. "I may or may not have… run into the city without telling anyone…" he said nervously.

Suddenly he felt his cheeks pulled from behind as Wendy glared at him as did the others.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Shu-chan, you should not be off on your own like that."

"Indeed, you could've gotten lost or worse hurt." Wendy and Juvia scolded him as the former continued pulling on the boys' cheeks.

"I'm sowwy!" He apologized.

"I've more concerned at how you were able to find us without guidance. Furthermore, you left Magnolia without telling anyone." Levy pinched her upper brow in exhaustion as she remembered something about her little brother. "Then again you have a habit of wandering off."

"Soawwyy." Shu muffled still having his cheeks pulled by Wendy.

"But that doesn't matter, the important thing is you're okay." Levy sighed as she stood up from her seat. "I'm going to go call the school and get them to set up an orientation." She said leaving the room.

"Wendy, why don't Shu to the guest room and help him get settled in." Juvia said as Wendy released her hands from Shu's cheeks.

"Aww~ can't he just share his room with me?" She gave her elder sister the puppy eyes while leaning her head against Shu.

Juvia however was unfazed by it. "Wendy…"

"Aw, fine." The youngest sister had a pout on her face before replacing with a smile towards Shu. "Come on, let's get you stuff unpacked."

* * *

After helping the youngest sibling unpack, Wendy left Shu alone to get acquainted with his room. The latter was now sitting on the bed thinking about his sisters.

"Man, it's been a long time since I've seen them. They all changed." Shu said to himself as he remembered the greeting from Wendy.

Feeling her breasts around his head, her delicate… soft… and ample….

"AH!" Shu yelped with a blush on his cheeks as he slapped his head. "Get it together numbskull, these are your sisters."

He remembered that all of them had improved body features. Wendy's hair grew down to her round butt and her chest became was now E-Cup. Her curves were showing, and her voice sounded so different from the one he remembered, a mixture between innocent and seductive. Juvia had a grown a bit as well, her hair had remained the same, but she showed her curves her cleavage grew a little. Levy grew out her chest as well going from A-cup to C-cup over the years and her butt was round and firm.

As Shu thought about this, his face became red and once again he slapped his hands into his face.

"Dear god, I'm turning into a pervert." He groaned as he sat up from his bed. "I've got to keep my hormones in check. Or better yet just try to avoid becoming a stuttering mess whenever they get too close." He muttered to himself.

"Man, that bus ride and little exploration around the city took a lot out of me. Maybe a nice nap will help me get my senses together." Shu says as he suddenly fell backwards and closed his eyes.

Outside of his room with her head peering through the door, Juvia was watching him with a loving smile on her face. Quietly, she closed the door without disturbing her younger brother and left into her own room.

Closing the door behind her, she leaned her back against the door and moaned as she slid to the floor.

"He's gotten so big…. My little imouto." Juvia breathed as she slowly lift her right hand into her shorts and down into her underwear. Reaching a certain spot, she slightly gasped at the contact before feeling something wet cover the tip of her finger.

Taking her hand out, she saw her finger covered in her juice and she licked it, swallowing the liquid whole. Savoring the taste, she giggled as she stared at her finger.

"I wonder how he tastes~" she said sweetly as she looked up on the wall and saw a photo of her, Wendy, and Levy when they were young holding a four-year-old Shu in their arms.

"Hormones~ huh?" Juvia repeated as she started thinking about getting Shu into _fun _with herself, Wendy and Levy. "Oh, Juvia has a little idea for that, and it the girls agree we could all share him." She finished with a sultry smile on her face as she licked her lips in anticipation.

Two doors down, Wendy was in her room on her bed staring a photo in her hand. She had her top lowered a bit, revealing her nipples and her pants partially lowered revealing her pussy. She was rubbing her lower area with her right hand while holding the photo in her left.

"Imouto-chan.~~" She breathed out.

In the library, Levy was alone as she had locked the door and was in a chair. She was rubbing her legs together, with her right had clenching her skirt. She had a pen in her left hand and was pushing the tip against her left nipples.

"Shu-chan~" She moaned as she pressed the tip of her pen harder against her body.

Back in his room, even though he was asleep Shu let out a shudder as he felt like that his life was about to enter a new chapter tomorrow.

Shu didn't know it yet but by tomorrow, his life would not only be focused on his photography, but he would also start receiving a lot of attention from the opposite gender, gaining bunch of chaos and shenanigans around at every corner.


	2. Younger Sister (Wendy)

Shu woke up as he had a groggy expression on his face, but he felt different. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was white. It was probably a pillow he grabbed mid-sleep.

He turned his body around and tried to sit up, but he felt the task being difficult for some reason.

"What the?"

"Shu~."

Shu let out a inward yelp and froze at the sound of a voice behind him. Looking down he saw that someone's arms were wrapped around his waist and he felt something perch on top of his head, along with some blue hair tickling his ear.

He now realized that one of his sisters were in the bed with him and judging by who called him, it was Juvia.

_'__Wait if Juvia's here—"_

_BOING! BOING! _

His head was encased in between her ample bust as he blushed like a Christmas tree.

_'__Her pillows are touching me.' _

Shu was about to have a panic attack until he heard Juvia let out groggy sounds and then let out a low yawn. As the elder sibling awoke, she noticed down in her arms that shu was frozen stiff and she could see that his face was blushing meaning that he was awake.

Deciding to tease him, Juvia slowly pushed her breasts a bit further into his head and move her right hand towards a certain area of his. As soon as she made contact with his crotch, the younger sibling couldn't take it anymore and let out an embarrassed yelp as he jumped high in the air and landed on the ground.

"Ow." Shu groaned rubbing his head from the impact as Juvia laughed at his misfortune.

"Juvia-nii!"

"I'm sorry but it was too funny." Juvia stated as she climbed off the bed and onto the floor, crawling over to him and sat in front of him on her knees.

"AH!" Shu yelped earning confused look from Juvia.

"What's wrong Shu?"

"You're… um…" Shu had his head looking down at the ground with his eyes closed. "Not wearing anything." He said slowly.

Juvia then looked down at herself as she saw that she was indeed naked. She only had on her purple panties exposing her curves and had nothing to cover her top half.

"Oh, oops." She giggled at his flustered face. "I forgot about that."

"How the heck do you forget that you're practically naked?" He yelled inwardly, he remained to look at her, knowing that she was still naked.

Juvia giggled at his actions more, before she pulled a white top of the bed and put it on. Now her upper body covered, she pressed her fingers underneath Shu's chin causing him to look at her but his eyes were still closed.

"You can open your eyes, Shu."

Shu slowly opened his eyes and saw that she was covered up but still in her underwear, so he was still blushing.

"Better?"

"H-Hai." He replied stuttering,

Without warning Juvia leaned in and kissed him on the forehead earning a blush from the younger sibling, giggling at his red face.

"You're so cute." She says as she stood up and stretched out her arms. "Your orientation is today, so I'll be accompanying you.

"Wait, wouldn't it be Wendy since she goes there too?"

"Her class is going on a trip to a hospital in Crocus so they'll be gone all day, and Levy will be at her job. So, it will just be you and me."

"Okay." Shu nodded his head as he stood up and went to his closet. "I'm getting dressed." He announced before closing the door behind him.

Unknown to him, Juvia was licking her lips in anticipation. She had talk to both Wendy and Levy about her plan with Shu and she was surprised they both agreed to it.

By nightfall, it would be the start of a new chapter for all of them.

* * *

Juvia and Shu were both standing in the office of Fiore University, the latter having a green face. Turns out, he was still motion sick. Granted he was getting better but he was still reeling from the 24-train ride from home to Fiore.

"I hate vehicles."

"It's nice to see you improving your resistance to being motion sick." Juvia praised as she patted his back. "Though I wonder how many times you barf on your ride from home?"

"Too many

"Hello there." Shu and Juvia turned their heads towards the voice. They saw a woman with very long wavy blonde hair reaching down to her feet and large green eyes with no irises. She was wearing a frilly pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied around her neck and had wing-like adornments around her ears.

"U… um…" Shu stuttered as he stared at beautiful woman in front of him. She was like an angel radiating sunlight from her body. He was having a hard time speaking that Juvia walked behind him and took over.

"Sorry Mavis-san, this is my brother Shu. He's a little shy around new people."

"Oh, so this is the younger sibling that Wendy talked about." Mavis said in realization.

"Wait a minute," Shu glanced up at his older sister. "You know my sisters?"

Mavis gave him a warm smile as she nodded her head. "Of course, I was their guide when they first started here. I'm the administrator of Fiore University. Mavis Vermillion."

"Shu. N-nice to meet you." He said with a blush on his face and averted his eyes elsewhere.

"Oh my, he really is shy." Mavis giggled while inwardly thinking that he looked like a teddy bear.

"That he is." Juvia agreed as she placed her hands on her brothers' shoulders. "Hmm, I don't see Zera-san anywhere."

"She's on break. She's been working hard lately and felt that she needed a small vacay from work." Mavis explained before turning around. "Now on with the tour." Mavis said walking ahead of them.

As she left Shu stared at her figure. Looking down he noticed that she was completely barefoot, no heels or shoes or any footwear.

_'__Maybe she's comfortable being barefoot.' _He thought to himself. Shu was deep in thought that he didn't notice that Juvia was staring at him with a sly smirk.

"Are you having naughty thoughts about Mavis-san?" Juvia teased him. Her words jolted Shu out of his thoughts as he frantically shook his head at her.

"N-n-no, I'm not! Honest!" He shouted as Juvia laughed at him, he then realized that she was teasing him and lightly glared at her.

As they were walking around, Mavis introduced Shu to the different sections of the University. Going around the campus, Shu was informed that they were four main buildings that would help him with his classes and sub buildings for others.

"So Shu," Mavis started earning a head turn from the younger male. They were in the Fashion building. "You're are interested in photography career right?"

"Um, yeah. I always had a thing for photos, I want to go around taking pictures of world, landscape and animals."

"No people?"

"I'm… still having trouble working on people." He admitted shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well then, in that case I think I have the perfect individual to help you."

"Huh?"

"She was shy around others once too but over time she became more open and now there's rarely a time where I see her by herself." Mavis explained.

"Who is she?" He asked wanting to know who could help him with his shyness.

"She's actually off today, but she will be here tomorrow." Mavis answered him.

"Oh okay."

Mavis then showed him and Juvia the rest of the school layout, more of the former than the latter. Juvia just remained behind them, smiling at how happy her brother was at attending here. She knew that this place could maybe help him break out of his shell and become more open with others.

It wasn't long before both siblings were back in the office along with Mavis.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think this is the perfect place to help me start with photography. Although the only thing I'll have trouble with is the subject classes." Shu groaned earning giggles from both females.

"Thank you for showing my brother around Mavis-san."

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad that you came to visit Juvia-san, will I be seeing Levy-san anytime soon?" Mavis asked.

"Maybe but I'm sure she can make time for you." Juvia answered before standing up and patted her brother on the shoulder telling him it was time to go.

"Ok, Shu since you came in a little late you start on Monday. I want to give you time to get use to school before letting you come in."

"Uh, thanks miss Mavis." Shu said as he was confused on why he didn't start the next day, but hey he wasn't complaining.

Juvia, however, didn't miss the hidden look in the blonde woman's eyes and was surprised that her brother caught Mavis' eye.

_'__This is gonna be a lot more fun than Juvia thought.' _Juvia stated with a hidden smirk as she smiled.

"Until next time, Mavis-san." Juvia and Shu bowed their heads before leaving the office, leaving the blonde woman by herself. As soon as they were gone, Mavis sat in her chair and let a few giggles and licked her lips seductively.

"That boy is so cute, I wonder how long it will be before he gets every single girl to fall for him." Mavis pondered.

* * *

Juvia and Shu returned home as the latter shouted that they were home before crashing onto the sofa in front of him.

"I'm so tired."

"Did you enjoy the orientation?" She asked earning a bright smile from the younger sibling.

"Yeah, it was fun. I can't wait to start school there."

"I'm glad that you had fun." Juvia smiled at his excitement as she patted him on the head. "Wendy and Levy will be home soon, so I'm going to make dinner. Any requests?"

"Gyoza and Fried Rice." He immediately answered earning a chuckle from the blue-haired elder sister as she left the room and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

Shu sat on the couch, with a notebook out and started free writing. It was an hour later that both of his other sisters came home, Wendy surprised him by hugging him from behind into her breasts causing him to blush immensely once again by her teasing. He was saved though when Levy pried Wendy off and then patted the latter's head before they both settled down and then ate their dinner as soon Juvia announced that it was done.

* * *

Shu was heading to the bathroom as he rubbed the back of his head. He was in his pjs and was yawning with his mouth wide open.

"Time to brush *yawn* my teeth." He said as he approached the bathroom door and was about to grab the handle until he stop himself. He heard low noises coming from the bathroom, or at least he thought it was.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he opened the door and stopped, freezing in shock at what he saw.

His sister, Wendy was leaning against the tub, half naked with only in light blue lingerie. She had a hand on her left breast and her right hand was in her underwear, rubbing it frantically. Her bra straps were both off, hanging loosely from her shoulders and her underwear was barely off as it was hanging just below her waist where she was rubbing her hand at.

Shu was blushing at seeing his sister doing something so weird and lewd, he guessed. He wasn't sure his vocabulary was all mixed up as soon as he entered the bathroom.

He was about to leave quietly and walk away when the door made a creaking sound, alerting Wendy and stopping her from her activity. She looked up and her eyes widened at seeing her brother with his face bright red with shocked eyes.

"I-I-I'M SORRY!" He shouted as he immediately shut the door and ran out the hallway and into his room. He quickly closed his door behind him and locked before going his closet and shut the door in on himself.

He was panting heavy as his brain tried to process what had just happened. "I just saw her do something that looked… looked… ugh! I don't know but whatever it was it looked like I interrupted her."

He remembers the talk all the women gave him on the bees and the birds, and he has looked up the words like sex and stuff in the library, but he never actually witnessed it before.

Until now. Shu let out a small groan as he buried his head into hands, wondering if now things were going to be awkward with Wendy or at the latest she would be angry with him.

He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard the click to his bedroom door open before it was closed back. Then came the sounds of pitter patter lightly tapping the floor before stopping at his closet, he then heard a soft voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Shu."

"Shu I know you're in there, please come out."

"Shu, please." Shu was afraid of what he would say to her but at the same time, he needed to get this out of the way. He didn't want to be awkward around his sister, not when he just reunited with them.

With a small sigh, Shu got up and grabbed the door knob to his closet and slowly opened it. His eyes remained to the ground at Wendy's feet, not seeing the worried expression on her face.

"Hi." He said softly as he slowly came out of his closet and closed the door behind him.

Wendy noticed his posture, his shoulders were tensed and he was gazing at the floor afraid that if he looked at her he would be met with eyes of anger.

She reached out and touched his shoulder causing the latter to tense a bit until he slightly relaxed.

"Shu, I want you to look at me."

Slowly raising his head, his eyes met with concerned ones instead of anger.

"Wendy."

"Come here." She sat on his bed and motioned her to sit beside her as she patted the cover. Shu followed her command as he sat beside her and remain silent.

"I'm sorry. Wendy."

"Shu…"

"I didn't mean to walk in on you, honest. I just there to brush my teeth and then head off to bed but—" He was forced to stop as Wendy placed a finger to his mouth, silencing him.

"I'm not angry okay, it's not your fault. It's mine for not locking the door. Usually Juvia and Levy, let me do my own things most of the time so they never bother me but then I forgot you were here too."

"You mean… they know about your… um…?" He couldn't find the right words to say as she giggled at him.

"Yes, they do know since they do it too." She answered, earning a look of shock from the younger boy. "Don't worry, they don't do it frequently like I do. Only from time to time."

"But why do you do it?"

"Well sometimes, it's just to experience pleasure or to relieve stress of our jobs." Wendy answered earning a confused look from the younger male.

"Stress?"

"You know my intern job at the hospital right?" She asked as he nodded his head.

"You see Shu, I have a problem with guys as do Juvia and Levy. I can't find a guy I want to spend time with because most of them are not truthful. They only want my body. Dealing with that everyday makes me insecure and stressed out because I keep thinking somethings wrong with me." She answered in a low tone.

"Maybe I'm not doing something right? Maybe—"

"You're wrong."

"Huh?" Wendy turned her gaze to Shu who looked at her with a frown.

"You're wrong about thinking somethings wrong with you. There is nothing wrong with you, or Juvia-nii or Levy-nii. You are all unique women in your own ways, if guys are taking that for granted then they aren't right for you." Shu stated as if it was a fact. "If anything, they're pretty dumb for thinking that's all you three are and you're not."

"You're my sisters. My three older sisters who do what they love and make time to take care of their younger brother…" He said before a few words came into mind that made him frown.

"Their younger… useless… little brother." He muttered those last words to himself hoping she didn't hear, and it looks like she didn't as she was too busy laughing at him.

"Thanks for cheering me up Shu."

"Well I hate to see you down like that Wendy, so of course I would cheer you up and I wouldn't stop until you were."

_'He really is caring, My caring little imouto.' _Wendy thought as she brought her hand to Shu's head and brought him in close to her valley earning a blush from him. She then let out a small gasp as she opened her eyes and saw something. Looking down to her little brother's lap she saw a small tent pitching in his pants.

"Ara ara, it seems my little brother is getting excited~" she said in a sultry tone.

Shu didn't know what she was talking about until he followed her gaze and saw that his thing was rising and poking. He let out a small yelp before apologizing to Wendy.

"It's okay. Shu. In fact, I want to help you." She teased as she giggled a few more times before pushing him onto the bed and leaned over him.

"Um… Wendy…" He whispered as she shushed him.

"Shh, let your big sister take care of you." She said as she lowered his pants and took them off only leaving his underwear. Taking off the underwear a little, Shu's cock suddenly whipped out almost hitting her in the face. "Ooh, someone's excited to see me."

Wendy licked her lips in anticipation leaning down and lick the tip of Shu's length. He let out a small moan before he started gripping the bedsheets. Seeing that she was doing good, Wendy started licking his whole length with her tongue before engulfing it into her mouth. She bopped her head up and down as she sucked his dick, enjoying the taste of his cock and his moans.

His moans sounded so cute, it made her want to hear them more. She slowly let go of his cock causing the latter to look at her in confusion.

"W…Why did you stop?" He was slightly panting as he regained his breathing.

"Because… I want to do this…" Wendy answered as she brought her hands to behind her back, messing with her bra before a resounding snap was heard through the room. Wendy then took off the straps to her bra and removed the garment completely, dropping it to the floor and exposed her creamy breasts in the moonlight.

Shu gazed at her breasts with awe and his manhood became stiff at the sight of her nipples.

"Now just relax." Wendy said as she grabbed both sides of her huge E-cup breasts and wrapped them around Shu's length.

Shu instantly hitched as he felt his sister's breasts engulfed his dick. The sensation felt so soft and amazing that he was gripping the bedsheets with much force to keep himself from letting out anymore sounds.

Wendy proceeded to rubbing her breasts at a slow pace up and down as she watched her little brother's face morphed into different expressions. She could tell he was enjoying it but was holding back from moaning, now that's no good.

"Shu-kun~" The said boy slowly opened his eyes at hearing the sultry tone come out of his sister's mouth, gazing at her he saw the seductive look she was giving him. "It's okay to moan. I want you too, you sound so cute… it makes me want to do more lewd things with you."

Wendy then engulfed his dick into her mouth, earning a loud moan from her beloved little brother. Shu couldn't contain it as the combination of his sister's mouth licking his length and

"Wendy-nii…" he grunted as Wendy started bopping her head a little faster wanting him to release.

_'It's okay Shu. Go ahead and cum, fill your lewd sister's mouth with your cum. My sweet baby brother!' _Wendy inwardly thought as she went as fast as she could, sucking his dick and rubbing her breasts vigorously.

"AAHH!" Shu let out a yelp as he came into his sisters' mouth, shooting his seed deep into her throat. Wendy slurped on his dick as his cum shot through her mouth causing her to release his dick with a resounding smack. Tasting his cum, she swirled the liquid around her mouth.

"Mmmmm." She purred in ecstasy. "It's a bit salty, but very sweet."

Shu was panting heavily as his eyes were focused on the ceiling. He slowly raised his head to look up at Wendy and saw the sister with some of his cum, leaking out of her mouth and onto her breasts.

"Looks like you came a lot." She said before lifting her breasts and licked her tongue around her nipple. She licked her entire breast before engulfing it into her mouth, sucking on it like it was a lemon and then pulled it away.

She turned her head to Shu and saw that his cock was still hard, causing her to let out a few giggles.

"Looks like my little brother is still raring to go." Wendy then crawled over to him seductively as she positioned himself on top of him. She removed her panties and tossed them to the side before grabbing a hold of his manhood. She slowly hovered her pussy directly under him and inserted his dick inside her.

"Ah! Aaahhhh~" Wendy moaned loudly as she felt her insides get pleasured immensely. His dick was inside her, and it fitted perfectly. Before Shu could comment on her, Wendy started moving up until his dick was at the tip of her pussy and then slammed back down at a slow pace. The sound of wet meat slaps and moans were the only thing roaming through the room.

As she was doing this, Shu tried to get up but the elder sister just push him down and kept her arms on his own pinning him in place.

"I told you… let… your big sister… take care of you… okay~" She breathed out staring into his eyes as the younger boy just nodded his head. He was mesmerized by her bouncing breasts which the former noticed and pulled him upwards.

"is my little brother thirsty~?" She earned a yelp in response as he tried to look away, but Wendy was having none of it as she cupped his chin. "It's okay." She guided his head towards her right breast. "Open wide."

Complying, Shu opened his mouth before closing it onto her nipple. The elder sister let out a high moan as her brother sucked on her tit like a baby, she ran her fingers along his hair as she felt him twirl his tongue around her areola.

"That's a good little brother." Wendy peppered him with kisses to his temple as he continued sucking her tit. After a few minutes he let go and gazed at Wendy with a blush on his face.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" She asked him as he slowly nodded his causing her to laugh. She then leaned her head down into his ears and whisper. "Why don't we wrap this up." Wendy's pussy suddenly tightened around his member causing them both to yell in ecstasy.

"AAH!"

"AAAH!"

Wendy went faster as Shu's dick was reaching deep inside her pussy, she buried his head into her cleavage as he wrapped his arms around her both starting to feel like they're about to explode.

"Wendy-nii… *pant* …I'm… *pant* close…" He says as Wendy tightened her hold on him. He started thrusting his body to match her movements.

"Me too… Let's cum together… Shu-kun~ She says as she bopped her pussy down one last time causing both siblings screech in ecstasy.

"WENDY-NII"

"SHU-KUN"

Both siblings climaxed together. Wendy could feel Shu's cum empty inside her pussy, exactly where she wanted it. After climaxing both teens were out of breath and collapsed onto the mattress, Shu's head was still buried into her chest, her hand keeping his head there.

"That was amazing…Wendy-nii… sorry I didn't do anything…" Shu mumbled but Wendy giggled at him.

"It's okay, I told you I was doing all the work, so there's no need to apologize." She stated. She could feel his dick inside her but she didn't want him to pull nor did either of them have the strength to fight for it. _'I feel so complete with him inside me, he's made me feel like myself more than anyone else.' _

Wendy then felt soft air pushing against her chest, bringing her out of her thoughts. Looking down she noticed that Shu was fast asleep inside her cleavage causing her to giggle his sleeping face.

"So cute." Wendy planted her lips on his temple gently before pulling away and laid her chin on top of his head. "I love you so much." She smiled softly at him as she pulled the covers over them both.

"Goodnight, my sweet baby brother."


	3. Middle Sister (Levy)

Juvia was silently walking down the hallway as she was heading towards the kitchen. It was Saturday and all of them didn't have work, so they were all free from work for the day. Juvia wondered if Wendy was awake seeing as how the latter wasn't in her room this morning.

She was now at Wendy's door and gave it gentle knocks as her knuckles tapped against the wooden frame.

"Wendy?" She called out slowly as she waited for the teen to wake up and reply but she didn't. Opening the door, Juvia peeked her head in and walked over to the bed and smiled the sight that was in front of her. She saw Shu sleeping softly inside Wendy's cleavage as the latter holding her arms around him.

Juvia sighed in contempt, glad that they were cuddling together and then a certain scent hit her nose. Taking a small sniff, she smelled the scent and her eyes widened in shock before she giggled to herself. Her gaze moved down, and she saw that there was some white fluid staining the blankets.

Juvia quickly left the room and closed the door behind her silently, letting out a deep breath before pressing a finger to her lips. She could feel her lust starting to grow but she needed to hold it down. She needed to wait a little longer before it was her turn to have Shu.

Her adorable little brother. Once Levy gets her chance, Juvia will make her move but for now she needed to get breakfast ready.

"So, did they do it?" Juvia turned her head and saw Levy wide awake watching her with curious eyes.

"Yes, they did."

"Guess it's my turn then." Levy said as she walked passed Juvia. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned her head to the blunette. "I'll be sure to teach him on how to please a woman during sex."

"What you don't think he doesn't know how?" Juvia asked raising an eyebrow at Levy.

"It's not that I doubt that he would but something tells me that Wendy may have kept him from doing anything and did all the work. You know how she is on him." Levy explained.

"True, out of everybody she cares about the most, Shu is at the top of her list." Juvia thought as Levy nodded her head.

"Right after you and me. Tell when breakfast is done, I'll be in the living room." Levy informed her sister as she walked down the steps with Juvia following behind.

* * *

Wendy let out a small moan as the sun rays hit her face from the curtains. Looking down she saw Shu deep within her cleavage sleeping peacefully, suddenly making her remember the events from last night.

_'__We did it. I finally feel connected with him, and now that we have I don't want to let him go.' _Wendy thoguht to herself as she stroke her fingers along her brothers' cheek. Leaning down she kissed his forehead in attempt to wake him up, she was rewarded with a groan as Shu slowly opened his eyes and looked up towards her.

"Good morning, Shu." She greeted with a loving smile on her face.

"Morning Wendy." Shu said as he let out a small yawn.

"Tired?" Wendy asked unable to keep her giggling to herself.

"No, I'm just—" Shu started before pausing and suddenly realized that Wendy was in his room. Then the events from last night played over in his head causing the latter to blush immensely at the fact that he just had sex with his sister.

He then felt a weird sensation near his legs, looking down he saw that his dick was still inside her. Looking up at her, he saw that she was smiling gently at him let out soft hum as she gazed at him.

"Did we- really—" he asked and received a nod in return. Shu immediately started apologizing to her for doing a lewd act with her, he would've gone on longer until Wendy placed a finger onto his lips.

"Shu. I'm not mad, if anything I'm so happy and full of joy." Wendy explained as she removed her finger and placed her hand onto his cheek. "I know you're confused right now but you do not need to worry. When you're ready I will be right here waiting for you."

"Wendy…" Shu agreed with her. He was confused on what had just happened, hell he wasn't even sure if he was okay with it. Wendy may be okay with it but what about Juvia or Levy, how would they feel, how would they react to this? All these conflicting thoughts were making his head turn as a small pit started to form in his stomach.

Wendy then surprised him by giving him a short kiss on the lips and pulled back. "Don't think too much on it right now, it will only cause you stress. I want you to wait until Levy or Juvia talk to you about it okay?"

He just nodded his head at her. "Hai."

"Good, now hold still." Wendy informed him, causing the latter to look at her in confusion before he was suddenly hit with a wave of pleasure from his crotch. Looking down he saw that Wendy was pulling her pussy out of his dick, once they were completely separated a flow of cum emerged from Wendy's pussy and small white fluids were flowing down Shu's dick.

The said boy became extremely red with embarrassment at what he just saw as Wendy giggled and leaned her face into his ears, pressing her pillows against his shoulder.

"I love you Shu-kun." She whispered, licking his earlobe earning a yelp from the boy as steamed emerged from his ears and he became frozen with embarrassment.

After Wendy's teasing, her and Shu made their way downstairs and were greeted with the sight of Levy on the couch reading a book. Shu sat down right next to her while Wendy announced that she would be in the kitchen with Juvia.

"Morning bookworm."

"Morning wanderer." Levy replied as she set the book down. "You get a good night's sleep."

"Um…" Shu blushed at the event this morning before slipping his mask back on and smiled happy at his middle sister. "Yep. Now I just need to figure out what to do today?"

"Well you could go shopping…"

"Ugh!" Shu shivered at the word shopping, it meant clothes and torture. "Hell no." he denied.

"What? Afraid of a little clothes shopping?"

"Yes because Juvia would never stop dragging me to every clothing store until I found something that I wanted to wear. Thank god for whoever invented hoodies."

"You can't wear those your entire life imouto." Levy commented as the boy sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just glad that I found some polos and collar shirts." He groaned as he leaned his head back into the couch.

"Alright then, why don't I take you to the library downtown this evening at 8?" Levy offered.

Shu raised an eyebrow at the time she stated. "Why so late?"

"Because like I said we are going shopping, and no it's not the mall." Levy stated raising a hand to stop his protest. "It's my turn to cook tonight and we're low on food, plus I would like some alone time with my brother before he has to go to school."

"Oh, okay." Shu complied earning a smile from her.

"Great, we'll leave after breakfast." Levy beamed as she stood up and went to use the bathroom, patting her brother on the shoulder while doing so.

In the kitchen, as Juvia was making breakfast her and Wendy were talking about the events that had transpired the night before. Wendy blushing a little the whole time she was talking with Juvia.

"So, how was it?"

"It was amazing… even I did most of the work, he just latched onto my breasts and immediately I was hit with euphoria."

"So, Levy was right, you did do most of the work." Juvia deadpanned.

"True." Wendy winked at Juvia who just gave her a blank expression. "But I think he really wants to be with us, I think his mind is having trouble accepting it."

"We're okay with it but he's not completely sure yet. Which is why I talked to you and Levy about our plan the other night." Juvia emphasized as she poured to batter into the waffle maker.

"Are you sure he'll be okay with it?"

"He will be. When my turn ends, we will all talk with him. Deep down he wants to do these things with us, all he needs is a little push." Juvia explained earning a sigh from Wendy.

"Okay, it's just…"

"What is it?" Juvia asked when Wendy paused her sentence, finding the floor a lot more interesting.

"He… he called himself useless last night." Wendy frowned as Juvia paused her movements. Her eyes became full of worry as she turned her head to the younger sister.

"Is he having the nightmares again?"

"No… as far as I know." Wendy answered. She was worried about Shu, if he was having those nightmares again it was only a matter of time before he went back into that phase and started hurting himself.

She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want that to happen again… never again.

Wendy was brought out of her thoughts when Juvia pulled her into a hug and slowly caressed her hair causing the former to relax at the soft embrace.

"He's not there Wendy… not anymore." Juvia stated firmly. "He's here. And he has us now, so please smile for him." Juvia tightened her hold on the younger sibling.

Wendy let out a soft smile as she returned the hug and knew that Juvia was right. Her little brother wasn't alone anymore, and he wasn't at that place or near _them _anymore. He was safe with them, he was safe and happy.

"Hai." Wendy agreed, their moment was interrupted when a knock ranged through the kitchen.

"Hey, it's me." Shu said as he entered the room with Levy not far behind. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" Wendy and Juvia separated themselves giving the other two bright smiles.

"Nope, in fact you're just in time for breakfast." Wendy teased as she pulled her Shu's cheeks lovingly earning a groan from the latter.

"Wendy-qut ittit oouuuetwe." He mumbled trying to speak and it wasn't helping when Levy decided to join in on the fun.

Juvia shook her head at their antics as she turned her head towards the food. It look like it would be another full minute until the waffles and biscuits were done. So she couldn't help herself but join with the other girls and tease their little brother.

* * *

Shu and Levy were in the grocery mart as they aisled through the store. The store was about 15 minutes away from their home by train and car, but Shu refused to even get in the vehicle. He would've continued arguing until Levy pinched his ear and pushed into him the car.

The moment he step foot inside the car, he instantly became weak and his face turned green before he was leaning against the seat.

All three girls rolled their eyes at his suffering, before Levy announced that they would be back and took off.

"You suck."

"Hmhmhm," Levy chuckled as she picked up some fresh noodles from the shelf. "Well it was either that, or we knocked you out, which would you prefer?" She questioned him.

Shu opened his mouth to protest but instantly shut it when he realized that it was pointless to argue with her. So, he just closed his mouth and averted his eyes elsewhere with a scowl on his face.

"Good boy." Levy teased patting him on the head.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to the frozen food aisle." He informed her.

As he made his way to the aisle, he was searching through for some gyoza and egg roll products. While Juvia did make her own style of fried rice, she would rarely make her own versions of gyoza and egg rolls.

Shu was so busy strolling the aisle that he didn't even see what happened before he felt someone bump into him.

"Oh, sorry about that." He apologized as he picked up some of the items that fell to the floor.

"No please it was my fault." Shu stopped as he thought he heard a familiar voice, looking up his eyes met with black ones. Getting up, he got a better look at her and saw that it was a girl. She had long salmon-colored hair tied into a pony-tail and was wearing a sleeveless jacket that was wide open showing off her cleavage and midriff. She had a scarf wrapped around her breasts. On her lower half, she was wearing black shorts with flames mark and open toed sandals.

"I remember you."

"Oh, you're that boy from the other day!" She recognized before a dark aura surrounded her and her eyes glowed as they stared at him. "You little…."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shu tried to stop her but it was too late.

Levy was humming to herself before a loud scream echoed through the small market. Hearing the scream, she knew that was Shu's voice, she dropped the basket of food and quickly ran towards to his location.

"Shu, what happened are you okay!?" Levy asked before she stopped herself and found herself staring at a sight which confused her.

A salmon-haired girl was shoving pepper down her brother's throat.

"How do you like that, you stupid perv!"

"For the last time, I didn't mean to do it!" Shu argued before feeling another chili pepper shoved down his throat, his mouth catching fire.

"Liar!"

"Natsumi!" Levy called out forcing both teens to stop what they were doing and stare at her.

"Levy!" The now named salmon haired female replied as she let go of Shu, letting him spit out the hot chili peppers.

"What are you doing here?" Levy asked in surprised as Natsumi returned her smile.

"I was out doing some shopping when I ran into this little idiot right here." She replied pointing to Shu as the latter gritted his teeth.

"Screw you." He replied.

"Not that's nice. Natsumi I would like to introduce to you my little brother."

"Wait, this is the little boy you were talking about!?" Natsumi shouted in surprise.

"Yep." Levy nodded her head in agreement. "I wanted to you to meet him when I invited you but it seems like you two have met before."

"Yeah, he's the boy I told you about that grope me a few days ago." Natsumi retorted as Levy aimed a glare at her brother.

"Shu…" Levy crossed her arms with a disapproving expression marked on her face.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean too, it's not like I wanted to grope her breasts or anything." Shu said waving his hands frantically, not realizing that he dug himself into a deeper hole.

"So, I'm not attractive, is that what you're saying?" Natsumi growled as she grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie.

"What, no! You are extremely attractive and beautiful, and anyone would be lucky to have you, I honestly didn't mean to violate you." Shu panicked earning a small yelp from Natsumi who blushed at his words before glaring at him once more.

"Then why did you grope me?"

"It was an accident. I was motion sick from the ride home to here, and I can't stand taking a form of transportation." Shu admitted earning a shocked expression from the girl.

"Motion sickness?" Natsumi repeated as she stared at him.

"Yes." He answered, feeling wary of her. Natsumi lessened her hold on his collar but kept him in front of her face. She looked into her eyes and saw nothing but honesty and guilt.

"I'm really sorry for violating you. How can I make it up to you?" He apologized once more.

Natsumi sighed to herself, relaxing her shoulders before letting go of his collar and placed a finger underneath his chin.

"Do you really want to make it up to me?" she asked him as he nodded his head. "*Sigh* I can't think of anything right now, but you better keep your promise and make it up to me."

"Hai. I promise." Shu said with determination in his eyes. Natsumi couldn't help but giggle at the spark in his eyes as she let go of his chin.

"You do seem like an honest guy, and if you really are what Levy and Wendy say you are, then I'll forgive you." Natsumi said as Shu nodded his head.

Levy smiled at them, glad that both teens were willing to work things out.

"I just got one more question?" Natsumi asked as she pointed to her hair. "Is this pink or salmon?" she asked.

"Oh dear." Levy whispered as she knew that her hair was a bit sensitive subject to her and Shu will probably have to work a lot harder now since he's about to say her hair is pink.

"It's Salmon. Why would it be pink it's clearly salmon colored hair." He answered earning a dumbfounded look from his sister while Natsumi just gave a bright smile.

"Well then, I guess we're all good then." She said as she ruffled his hair. "Are you free Next Friday?"

"Um…" Shu thought about his schedule for the week. "Let's see other than school and hanging out with my sisters, um no I don't have anything plan that day."

"Good. You can make it up to me then." Natsumi then turned around. "I got to get going. I have to get to home before my roommate throws a fit about me being late." She gave Levy a quick hug before letting go. "See you later Levy, you too Teddy Bear."

"I am not a Teddy Bear." He growled but Natsumi just laughed and poked his cheeks.

"No but your face looks like one. Till next time." She then waved them bye before going her own way leaving the two siblings alone.

"Glad to see you both got along." Levy commented as Shu rubbed his head in exasperation.

"Why do I feel like she'll tease me at every opportunity?"

"Because she _loves _you." Levy teased earning a small glare from him. "Now come on, let's get the rest of our groceries and head to the library."

"Hai." He answered with a sigh.

* * *

**_Nightfall_**

Levy and Shu were now standing in front of a huge library that was about the size of a police station, the latter staring at the building with awe.

"Wow."

"Yep. This is the library that I work at." Levy stated, glad that her brother was admiring the library.

"Shouldn't we get someone to open the doors or something?"

"Oh, don't worry. My boss and I are the only ones who stay late here, I also have spare keycard that I keep right here." Levy then pulled a keycard from underneath the mat in front of them.

"Did you—"

"Lock myself out of the library. Only once." She explained as she scanned her card, earning a positive beep in the process as the door unlocked. Grabbing her brother's hand, she led him through the massive library.

He kept asking questions about the history of the place and what books were here that could help him focus on his photography. She responded with that photography would be in the media section of the library and that he could come here anytime of the day and just talk to her or her boss if needed.

They both then arrived at a door that was on the fifth floor. Levy opened it and let her brother in first before following him and closed it.

"Why is there a bed here?" Shu asked.

"Oh, I stay overnight sometimes whenever I'm reading history or doing something related to my job. Plus, I have a friend who's a journalist that comes here from time to time."

"So why are we here?"

"Well…" Levy trailed off as she sat him down in the chair. "You and I are going to spend some quality time together and read this."

"A sex book?"

"Juvia told me that you and Wendy… slept together last night." She stated as Shu's eyes widened in shock. "Now I'm not upset or anything but, something tells me that Wendy wanted you to relax and not do anything right?"

"H-Hai." He answered her. Levy forced him to look at her by placing her hand on his cheek.

"Good. Which means I can do this." Levy then sat in his lap with her back leaning against him. "Now you are going to read this while I read one of my own books and work on it, okay?" She explained as the latter stuttered.

"U-Uh, Levy-nii?"

"Hmm?"

"W-why are you sitting on my l-lap?" He stuttered as the bookworm gave him an innocent look.

"Because I find your lap a little more comfortable. Is there something wrong?" Levy asked as she turned her torso and head towards him. He instantly look away with a blush as he saw Levy's breasts swing from motion.

"N-No sis. Everything's fine." He answered as she nodded her head and started reading her notes. During the quiet atmosphere, Levy glanced her eyes over to Shu who was having a hard time reading due to her sitting was in his lap.

For ten minutes, Shu remained focus on reading the sex book that Levy gave him while the latter was reading over her notes on one of her friend's novels. She was reading over the sex scenes, she wanted to try all the positions that she's been finding. For tonight though, she would make love to her brother and do the positions another time.

Although the sex scenes, she was constantly reading were turning her on. Imagining the scenes in her head, along with the lewd words constantly written in the chapters, were making her pussy wet and she felt her body getting all hot and bothered.

Levy then decided that it was time to make her move and make love with her adorable and cute little brother.

Levy started to slowly grind her butt against his crotch earning a yelp from her brother who was gritting his teeth and trying to hold back.

"L-Levy…"

"Something wrong Shu?" She asked with a sly grin on her face, teasing him.

"U-um…" He stuttered, holding himself from letting out any moans, which only fuel Levy's lust to tease him even more.

Levy then sat the book down on the table and took off her reading glasses before setting them down right next to the book. Stopping herself, she turned her body to straddle her brother, holding down his wrists to the chair and resumed grinding her ass along his crotch.

Shu gritted his teeth as his sister continued arousing him, he was doing his best to resist her torture, but he could feel his dick starting to rise and emerging through his pants.

Levy smirked as she felt something press against her ass. Giggling to herself, she stopped her movements and leaned herself against Shu, her nipples perking through her shirt.

"Are you aroused imouto? Are you getting hard from my teasing?" She asked stopping her assault on his dick.

"Only because you're teasing me…" He argued with a glare, but it was hard to be mad with his face blushing.

"Well… if you make me feel good than it's only fair if I return the favor." Levy said as she leaned back. Grabbing the hem of her shirt she lifted her top over her head showing off yellow bra as she tossed it aside.

Shu blushed at the sight of Levy's breasts, last time he saw them they were A-cup and now they were C-cup. Shu inwardly smacked himself as he realized that he just checked out his sister.

"Like what you see?" She asked in a seductive tone as the boy just nodded his head slowly. Levy then got of his lap and walking over to the bed. She stopped midway as she grabbed the edges of her skirt and gave Shu a sultry look. She then slowly pulled her skirt down, making sure to sway her hips sexily as she did, along with her yellow panties and dropped them to the floor. Lifting her toes out, she made her way to the bed and laid on her back with her right arm above her head and her legs spread open. She had her left hand on her clit, spreading it open between her fingers.

Shu let out a gulp as his sister looked so lewd and sexy at the same time. He was locked in a trance until Levy spoke.

"Come here _imouto~_" Levy beckoned with her fingers telling him to come over. Shu got out of his seat and made his way over to the bed, stopping in front of her and dropped his knees to the floor. He was facing Levy's clit as he stared at her soaked maidenhood.

"I… I don't know what to do." Shu said in an unsure tone. He only pleased Wendy through her breasts and only inserted his dick inside her pussy.

"Well, we did just read those books about sex…" Levy trailed off before dipping her fingers into her pussy and pulled them out lifted them towards her mouth, tasting herself. "I want you to do what Wendy did to you."

"O-Okay." Shu answered still unsure before he leaned in and gave her clit a small lick. Levy let out a gasp of pleasure as her little brother started pleasuring her. Shu didn't know why but he found her pussy alluring and tasty. Using both of his hands, he reached around Levy's legs and grabbed a firm grasp on her ass before leaning and started licking her pussy once more.

"Ah… hah….hah… Shu… that's… right there…. *pant*" Levy moaned as she wrapped her thighs around the back of his head keeping him in place. She then fondled her breasts as her sibling continued licking her, discarding her bra she tossed it aside and started rubbing her breasts faster.

"Am I… doing well… sis?" He asked her but was immediately pushed back down as Levy held his head with her hands leaving her breasts free.

"Don't stop… I'm so close Shu… hah…" She moaned as she could feel her orgasm getting closer. She then felt Shu start licking her pussy a little faster. "Oh… that's it… almost there…"

After a few more licks, Levy immediately felt her orgasm coming as she tightened her thighs and pressed her hands on his head, forcing him into her pussy. "I'm CUMMING!"

She climaxed as her pussy squirted her juices all over Shu's face. Panting heavily, she slowly calmed down from her orgasm and opened her eyes, sitting up she saw her little brother covered in her white cum.

"Is this…" Shu paused as he felt the liquid around his face. "Is this… the same stuff that Wendy swallowed from me…?" His thoughts were cut off as Levy came forward and mashed her lips into his, dismissing the fact that she was tasting her own cum.

As they parted ways, Levy placed her hand on Shu's cheek. "Good boy. Your turn." She said cryptically as she suddenly pushed him down on the bed and traded places with him. Levy lowered herself to his lap and pulled off his pants and saw the massive bulge in his underwear.

She took off his underwear and came face to face with his dick and saw how hard it was. IT was throbbing painfully and hard.

"You've been holding it in for too long haven't you Shu~" Levy teased him as she wrapped a hand around his length earning a moan from him.

Levy smiled seductively as she brushed a strand away from her face and started licking the tip of his cock. She was surprised at how big it was, for someone who was younger than them he was sure quite big.

Once she got used to the size, she lubricate his dick with some of her spit before swallowing it whole and started bopping her head, slurping every time she felt his dick hit her throat.

Shu clenched the bedsheets as Levy sucked his dick vigorously. This was totally different than the one Wendy, the way she was sucking him off, it was like she had experience but from what Wendy told him, they all pleasured themselves.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Levy released his dick with a loud smack to her lips. Looking up he saw Levy give him a seductive look in her eyes as she licked her lips. She then straddled him once more, she placed her hands on his shoulders and started grinding her ass along his dick.

Shu moaned as he felt Levy's ass stimulate pleasure along his dick. He felt this was similar to Wendy's titjob. Only difference was that Levy was using her butt cheeks and from what he could remember from the book, Levy was giving him an assjob.

Her butt was round and firm as it grinded along his shaft, thrusting her ass up and down stimulating pleasure to both herself and Shu. Levy wanted to fondle herself to get herself more aroused, but she had both of her arms holding her brothers'.

"Are you enjoying the lapdance, Shu-chan~" Levy breathed as she felt herself getting hot from her ministrations. Shu was mesmerized by her breasts as they bounced in front of him. He suddenly leaned upwards as far as he could and caught both of her nipples into his mouth.

"Aaaah~ that's… it…. keep *pant* sucking on them. *pant*" Levy moaned as she felt his tongue swirl around her areolas and her face slightly flushed. He kept sucking her breasts for a few minutes before letting go and licked his lips.

Levy then caught him by surprised as she leaned down and kissed him, rubbing her butt cheeks along his dick faster, causing the latter to moan.

"Levy-nii… I'm close…" He moaned as Levy smiled at him as she leaned into his face.

"Go ahead, give it to me~. Give me your creamy white cum~" Levy said in a sultry voice, mashing her lips into his. Hearing Levy dirty talk, Shu lost his composure and climaxed.

Levy moaned into his mouth as she rubbed her ass along his dick, feeling his cum spread along her cheeks. Now it was time for the finale, Levy moved a hand behind her, past her butt and grabbed a hold of his dick. Getting a good grasp, she slowly moved her maidenhood backwards until she reached the tip of his penis. Once it reached her clit, she moved back once more and inserted his dick into her pussy. The sudden jolt of pleasure caused both teens to echo in ecstasy.

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

Shu and Levy panted as they regained their breaths before Levy placed her hands on her brothers' cheeks, gazing at him lovingly.

"Levy-nii." He called softly.

"I love you so much imouto." Levy said not even letting Shu speak as she kissed him once more and started hopping herself up and down on his dick.

Shu not wanting to disappoint her, started thrusting his hips into Levy matching her movements. He moved his hands to her firm cheeks and grab them as she wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.

"I'm… cumming… Levy-nii…"

"Cum… cum inside me…"

"LEVY-NII"

"SHU-CHAN!"

Both teens shouted as they climaxed together, Shu emptying his load inside Levy, the latter doing the same spreading her cum along his dick. They both collapsed onto the bed both tired out from their orgasms.

Levy felt Shu's breathing as against her neck, causing shivers down her spine. They both remained in their positions as Levy tightened her hold on Shu as she heard soft snoring coming from him. She was happy that she was able to make love to her little brother, now she didn't have to hold her feelings anymore.

Levy pressed her lips against his cheek and buried his face into the crook of his neck before going to sleep herself, not bothering to pull the covers over them.

All that mattered right now, was cuddling with the brother she loves so much in her arms.


	4. Elder Sister (Juvia)

It was Sunday as Shu groaned, waking up as he felt groggy from sleep. He unintentionally let out a small moan as he opened his eyes. He felt something happening down in his lap.

Lifting his head slowly, he looked down and saw Levy who was fully naked, sucking his dick with a lewd expression.

"L-Levy-nii!" He called in surprise earning a wink from his sister.

"Morning imouto, do you like my wake up call for you?" she asked before she went back to pleasuring him with her hands and mouth.

"Y-yes. Levy-nii…" Shu yelped as he felt his climax approaching. Levy stroke his length with one hand and fondle his balls with the other. Suddenly Shu grabbed the back of her head and forced her down on his member.

"Agh!" He yelled as he shot a load of cum into her mouth. The blunette was caught off guard by her brother's sudden action but was ready as soon as his cock hit the back of her throat as his cum emptied into her mouth. She managed to swallow it all as she let his dick out of her mouth with a soft smack.

"Mmm, you came a lot Shu." Levy smirked as she licked her lips, not letting any of her brother's cum leave her mouth.

"I'm s-sorry." He apologized as Levy crawled over to him leaning her face near his. "I didn't mean to do that I just—" He was cut off as Levy planted a chaste kiss to his lips.

"It's okay, I actually liked it. So did you enjoy our little session last night?" She asked innocently.

"Um… yeah." Shu answered as he averted his eyes away from him.

"Hmm, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Shu…" Levy forced him to look at her as she caressed his cheek. "I know that look, you look like you did something guilty but we both know that you haven't done anything."

"Right it's just…" Shu paused before taking a deep breath and spoke. "I… I did this with Wendy, and I thought it was wrong but then she told me to ask you or Juvia for answers. Are you okay with—" He was cut off once more as Levy kissed his cheek.

"You're sweet for worrying about me. My feelings for you hadn't change Shu. I love you with all my heart and so does Wendy, there's nothing in the world that can change that."

Shu looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth, just like Wendy. Did that mean that Juvia felt the same way, wait but if she does then would that mean he would have to choose between them? Crap this is like Wendy all over again.

Knwoing that he was deep in thought, Levy lightly tapped his cheek bringing him out of it.

"Stop that."

"Huh?"

"You are not in trouble nor am I angry with you. I know Wendy asked you to do something but now I want to add something too." Levy stated before she eyed him with a soft gaze. "I want you to talk to Juvia."

"But—"

"No buts, after you talk to her everything will make sense, okay?" She asked as he nodded his head. "Good." She kissed him on the cheek again before sitting up, letting the covers fall off her shoulders. "Now let's clean up and head back home, I'm pretty sure if we leave now, we can be back by breakfast."

Shu nodded as he got up and cleaned up the room along with her. Making sure the books were back in their respective sections and changing the sheets, both siblings left the library and went back home.

As soon as they got home, both were greeted by Wendy who immediately trapped Shu into her breasts and pouted at Levy for keeping him all night. The latter just giggled as she watched their brother suddenly pass out from sensory overload as feeling his sisters' breasts.

* * *

All four siblings were in living room doing their own things. Levy was reading a book, Wendy was searching through the tv for something to watch, Juvia was sewing a doll and Shu was on his headphones.

The latter was listening to some music as he was reading one of the books that Levy gave him on the subject classes that he was taking at the university.

**_When you said you were leaving_**

**_I thought that you meant it_**

**_I played the victim _**

**_You start as indifferent_**

**_Hindsight comes standard_**

**_With rose colored lenses_**

**_Hate to admit it _**

**_You're better off_**

All three girls were caught off guard by Shu's singing. His eyes were closed, and he was off in his own little world as he sung the lyrics.

**_Now you're too afraid too look _**

**_Too scared to miss it_**

**_We're night and day_**

**_Solar eclipses_**

**_Too afraid to look_**

**_Too scared to miss it_**

**_We're night and day_**

**_Solar eclipses_**

They were intrigued by his voice and watched as he started tapping the book with his fingers as the music played in his ears, capturing the beat.

Shu was brought out of his session when Juvia who was sitting behind him, tapped him on the shoulder causing him to stop, taking off his noise canceling headphones.

"Yeah sis?"

"Enjoying your little singing session?" Juvia asked slyly as Shu stared at her in confusion before he suddenly realized that he was not alone in the room.

_'__Dang it, I forgot I'm not by myself.' _Shu thought as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah… about that—"

"I didn't know you could sing so well imouto." Levy teased as the latter turned red.

"No, I can't!" Shu denied as Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop denying it, we all heard your voice and it sounds amazing."

"Yeah but your voices sound a lot better." He tried to deny again as he remembered the times, they all sung to him when he was little. He had nightmares for awhile and was unable to sleep alone, either they all slept together, or he was with one of them. And every time he was scared, they all sung him lullabies or parts from different songs to lure him to sleep.

"I have three of you to thank for that."

"Aw~ Look at him, he's blushing like an adorable teddy bear." Wendy teased him, causing him to lose his blush and earn a tic mark on his forehead.

"Please do not bring that up."

"But it's true. You have the face of stuffed teddy bear and like all teddy bears you are comfortable to cuddle with." Levy added.

"Stop it."

"Now now, there's no need tease him." Juvia interrupted them, earning a sigh of relief from the younger sibling.

"Thank god."

"Although, he would make a cute plushie."

"_Son of a Biscuit!'_

"Why do you all hate me?" He questioned earning nothing but giggles from them.

"Oh, that reminds me," Juvia started earning their attention. "We're heading out to the mall today."

Shu eyes widened at the word mall and was about to bolt until Wendy and Levy held him down with the former holding him from behind and the latter up front. Both of their ample mounds encasing his head causing him to stiff.

"c-can't we not go there?"

"Relax, we're going there to hang out and have fun." Juvia reassured him. "No clothes shopping for you."

"Why do I feel like there's more to it?"

* * *

_'__I had to ask.' _Shu thought to himself with a blush on his face. Apparently what Juvia didn't explain to him was that they only him and her were going to the mall and she had a surprise for him. Wendy and Levy were by themselves at home, the latter preparing dinner since it was her turn.

Juvia wanted to spend some time with Shu before his first day at college tomorrow. Apparently, what he didn't know was that Juvia was planning on having their moment in public.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_Juvia and Shu arrived at a bra store with the former greeting the woman inside while the latter waited outside. _

_Juvia walked inside and met a white-haired woman with long white hair and had blue eyes._

_"__Mira-san."_

_"__Juvia!" The woman called now known as Mira called back as she hugged her friend. _

_"__It's so nice to see you."_

_"__It's nice to see you too, Juvia." Mira greeted her, turning her head she noticed Shu who was waiting outside. "Oh, and who is this cute little boy with you?"_

_"__I'm not cute…" Shu mumbled as Juvia brought him inside and turned him towards Mira, placing her hands on his shoulders._

_"__Mira, this is my little brother Shu. He's staying with us and he's starting first day at college tomorrow." Juvia explained with a smile._

_"__Oh, so this is the little brother you were talking about, he looks so cute." Mira said as she moved closer and pinch his cheeks with her hands. _

_"__Not cute." He mumbled looking away from Mira trying not to look at her clevage. Her breasts were about as big as Juvia's, if not bigger._

_"__So what can I help you?" _

_"__I need to borrow your dressing room." Juvia whispered into Mira's ear. _

_"__Oh sure, do you have any outfits in mind?"_

_"__Not really, just something that will get someone's attention." Juvia hinted as Mira followed her gaze aimed at Shu who was pulling his hoodie over his face._

_"__Of course, I got just the thing." Mira then grabbed Shu by the hand earning a blush from younger male. "You go wait in the back while your brother helps me pick out some sets of lingerie."_

_"__W-w-w-what?" Shu stuttered as Mira pulled him away from them as Juvia giggled at her brother's shyness._

* * *

**_Present:_**

It didn't help the fact that he knew that Mira took a liking to him. When she was getting one of the outfits for Juvia, she was using a ladder and not being safe, she fell off and he caught her or well as least tried too. He fell backwards with her on top, her cleavage pressed against his face.

He immediately began apologizing as soon as she sat up, but he earned a giggle in response and teasing from Mira. All she told him was that if he needed some stress relief just call her, she even gave him her number and told him to keep a secret from Juvia.

He didn't know why but at the same time, he didn't want to know why.

"Shu," He was called out by his sister as she peeked her head out of the dressing room. "I want your honest opinion on what I wear okay?"

"Y-yes ma'am." He stuttered as Juvia smiled and peeked back into the dressing room. She opened the curtains and Shu looked over and his eyes became frozen at the sight of his sister.

She was wearing a blue push-up bra showing off her cleavage with blue lacy underwear and lingerie stockings with black heels at the bottom.

"How do I look, imouto~" Juvia asked in a seductive tone.

_'__Oh my god, my sister looks very… very attractive and s-sexy in that outfit.' _Shu muttered hearing a giggle come from the elder sibling.

"I'm so glad you think of me as sexy Shu." Juvia added earning a shock look from Shu who panic.

_'__Dammit, I must've said those words out loud.' _He thought as he slapped the back of his head. He then felt his cannon start to lift from his pants and form a bulge in his pants. _'Are you serious here, now!?' _

While he was lost in his thoughts, he never noticed Juvia staring at him with a hungry look in her eyes as she gazed at his lap.

_'__My little brother's getting excited from seeing me in sexy lingerie.' _Juvia thought before speaking. "Shu."

"Y-yes sis?"

"Are you… excited?" she asked eyeing his dick as he followed her gaze and yelped but before he could say anything, Juvia pulled him up and into the dressing room locking the door behind her and sat him down on the bench.

"J-Juvia-nii."

"Shh." She shushed him as pressing her finger to his lip. "It hurts doesn't it, you must be feeling all hot and bothered now." She then pressed a finger to his crotch earning a gasp from her little brother as he felt his sister touching his length through his pants.

"Here." She unzipped his pants and his dick came flying out, throbbing painfully. "Oh, wow it's so big." She was shocked by how big her brothers' manhood was, she then wonder how it would fit inside her without tearing her apart.

"Okay, then." Juvia slowly took off her straps to the bra and set it aside. Releasing the bra, Juvia sat on her knees and cupped her G-Cup breasts around his cock making Shu gasp at the softness.

_'__Their just as soft as Wendy's.' _he gritted his teeth as Juvia started stimulating his dick.

"Oh, wow, it's so hot." She moaned as fondle her breasts up and down his cock. "I can't even cover it with my breasts." She got all but the head of his dick into her cleavage.

Shu couldn't say it but he enjoyed the feeling of his cock inside her breasts as did Juvia.

"How does it feel~" Juvia teased with a lustful gaze towards him. "My tits enveloping your dick like this, feels so amazing~"

"J-Juvia-nii…" He panted, he wanted her to suck on his dick and rubbed her breasts like Wendy did the other night, but the pleasure was too much for him to respond.

"Mmm~" Juvia moaned as she felt like her breasts were about to melt. His dick started twitching so she grabbed onto her breasts firmly, sandwiching his dick even more and heard him gasp.

"Tell me what you want Shu~" Juvia gazed at him with a lustful look in her eyes, as she whispered her words in a sultry voice. "~Do you want to cum on your big sister's tits or in her mouth?"

Juvia loved the fact that she was bringing his walls down as he started to let out small moans. She was so glad that Mira let them burrow her dressing room. They were still in the public, but it was early in the morning and there were barely anyone in the store, and the walls were soundproof She could tease him all she wanted.

"Well Imouto~" Juvia was about to tease once again only to stop when she felt something wet in between her breasts. Looking down she saw that there was a bit of white fluid leaking out of the tip of his cock. "Is this your pre-cum Shu?"

"Y-Yes… Juvia…nii." Shu stuttered feeling like his climax is coming close. He was about to until he felt Juvia stopped her ministrations and held his cock in a firm grip.

"W-Why did you stop?" He asked a little frustrated that he didn't get to release. Juvia just remained smiling at him, her expression never changing.

"If you don't tell me what you want, then I can't help you." Juvia spoke as she started to rub the tip of Shu's dick with her thumb. Shu wouldn't admit but he like at how sexy his sister was and how commanding she was being. Although he hated the fact that he would have to submit to her, he somehow couldn't find any reason why too. Heck he couldn't find any reason to deny any of his sisters' commands.

"…I want it…"

"Hmm?"

"I… I want…" Shu blushed at his next choice of words. "I want my big sister to use her mouth and breasts around my dick." He admitted earning a smile from the older blunette.

"Good boy." Juvia praised releasing his dick and wrapping her breasts again around his cock. This time, she lubed up some saliva and spill some around her cleavage and dick and started rubbing them again, a few seconds later, she slowly engulfed his dick into her mouth and moved her tongue licking around his dick.

Shu let out another gasp as he felt his sister's tongue colliding with his cock, the combination of her mouth and her breasts rubbing all around his dick was becoming too much as he gripped the bench tightly.

_'__It's so hot in my mouth and his pre-cum is leaking. I want it, I want it so badly.' _Juvia thought as she closed her eyes and started bopping her head on his cock. Slurping his cock vigorously and moaning at the same time, Juvia felt the panties she was wearing become wet as her pussy started leaking her own white fluid.

"Juvia-nii… *pant*… I'm close." Shu moaned as Juvia started bopping her head faster.

"Go ahead Shu, cum in your naughty sisters' mouth. Stain my huge tits with your cum.' Juvia instructed as she slammed her mouth all the way down his dick and Shu felt a huge rush of pleasure hit him.

He quickly moved his forearm to his mouth and bit it hard to keep himself from yelling. Shu climaxed as his dick let shot out a huge load of cum into Juvia's mouth. She would've gagged but instead she closed her eyes in euphoria as her mouth was becoming full and swallowed it down like it was nothing. Gulping down his fluids, she let his dick out of her mouth with a soft smack as licked her lips.

"Salty but sweet. My little brother tastes sweet." Juvia moaned as she looked down and saw that Shu's cock was soft and was no longer throbbing. Turning her gaze, she saw that he was out of breath and leaned up to his chest, her top half still naked and kissed him on the lips.

"Juvia-nii…"

"Your turn, imouto."

"But what about the-?" Within a few seconds, Juvia pushed him to the ground and leaned her body against his.

"Shh," She said as her mounds were covering his face. "I pleased you little brother, now it's your turn to do the same." She teased.

Shu muffled in her mounds as she giggled at the feeling of his breath moving on her breasts. Suddenly she gasped loudly as Shu latched his mouth onto her breasts and started sucking them.

Juvia petted his hair as he sucked on her mounds like a little baby, urging him to go further. Shu sucked on her breasts before moving his tongue all around her nipple, sending jolts of pleasure to the elder sister.

"Aah!... Shu… good boy… suck on my jugs even more~" She urged as she started humping on his crotch. Shu reached his hands grabbing both of his sisters' breasts and fondle them, juggling them or pressing them together giving his sister more pleasure.

Juvia was feeling her climax approaching as she panted very heavily and bit her lips, moaning all the while.

"Juvia-nii.." Shu moaned as he felt his sisters' arms wrap around his head and pushing him into her breasts.

"I'm cumming Shu. AAAHH!" Juvia shouted as she climaxed. Her lingerie filled with her juices, leaking from her legs and onto Shu.

"Um Juvia-nii…" Shu called out to her before pointing down at her legs. The said sibling followed her brother's finger gazing at her pussy before chuckling to herself.

"I guess I'm buying this set after all." Juvia then stood up a little before placing her hands around her underwear and pulled it down slowly, making sure to sway her hips as she did.

Shu blushed at the innuendo his sister did and suddenly his length return to full hardness. Juvia then grabbed a hold of his dick and guided it to her pussy and without warning, she slammed herself down making them both cry out in pleasure.

Juvia then pressed her lips against Shu, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled them down to the floor. Shu started thrusting his body into her, both moaning in their kiss.

"Juvia-nii… your so…"

"I know… Shu… go ahead and cum inside me…. My precious imouto…~ Juvia cooed as she felt her climax approaching.

Shu then thrusted himself into her faster until he released inside her. They let out small screams of pleasure before they both collapsed.

Shu had his head on Juvia's bosom as the latter slowly stroke his cheeks in affection. Shu just simply enjoyed his sister's warmth as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Juvia-nii…"

"Yes, imouto?"

"…I'm tired." He moaned as the eldest sibling smiled and planted soft kisses to his temple.

"We'll get something to eat first and then head home, okay?"

"Okay." Shu said.

As the two siblings were cleaning up the mess they made, they weren't completely alone. Somewhere during their alone time Mirajane had come by to give Juvia a few sets that she had thought were the bluenette's style.

Until she heard them having sex. On one hand she wanted to stop them but on the other hand, she couldn't ignore the burning sensation down to her pussy. Hearing their moans of pleasure enter her ears made her wet and her pre-cum started to flow down her legs.

So, she stayed near the door touching herself as she pressed a hand to her jiggly breasts and aching pussy using two fingers plunging her core deeply. She lifted the hem of her dress and put it in her mouth to keep herself from being caught.

After their session, she climaxed and moaned in pleasure, heavily breathing against the wall. Touching her lower lips, Mira tasted her own cum as she quickly gathered herself and clean up any trace she was there.

Moments later, she met up with a smiling Juvia and a blushing Shu.

* * *

Shu was red the entire way home, he was blushing up a storm and Wendy and Levy were both asking questions and teasing him. As soon as they made it home, Shu went to his room and closed the door immediately before groaning in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I had sex with my sister in public…. Why didn't I stop her from doing that?" he asked himself.

He now knew that all three of them loved him more than sibling love, it was more intimate. And now he felt torn, he feels like he would have to choose one of them over the other and he couldn't do that. He wouldn't make one feel more loved than the other it wouldn't be fair.

But what was he supposed to do? Before he could ask himself any further his phone suddenly rang, bringing him out of his thoughts.

*RAAAANNNGGG*

"Hmm." Shu got up and walked over to his desk. Picking up his phone, the caller id was a number from Magnolia. Curiosity getting the better of him, he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"My, my, I haven't heard your voice in a long time~" A female voice said over the phone, making Shu wonder who it was.

"Um who is this?"

"Aw, I'm a little hurt you don't remember me hatchling." The female voice said in a teasing tone. Shu immediately froze at the tone, there was only one person who called him that name, but he hadn't heard from them in a while.

"Who is this?" he asked again, this time in a threatening tone.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." The voice reassured him before speaking a cryptic line. "After all, you are family." After that the call ended.

Shu sat down with a sigh as he wondered who called him. What was weird was the name she called him, hatchling. He hadn't heard that name in a long time, either someone was calling him that for fun or it was _her. _It was possible it might be the latter because her voice sounded so familiar.

Shu was lost in thoughts that he didn't hear the room to his door open or feel the weight on top of his bed. Suddenly he was engulfed in a hug from behind as Wendy pressed her breasts into his head.

"Hi, Shu-kun."

"Wendy-nii?" Shu called out in surprise as the older sibling pouted at him.

"You were spacing out again, weren't you?"

"Hehe, yeah sorry." Shu chuckled nervously. "I just got a call from someone."

"Oh, from who?" Wendy asked, curiosity peaking her expression.

"I don't know, they didn't really give me their name plus they sounded like they knew me." He explained while Wendy took his phone and brought up the list of calls and saw the number, it had the location, but it had no name.

"You should bring this to Juvia and Levy-nii."

"Oh no that's okay I can deal with it." He tried to wave off, but Wendy gave him a small glare.

"Shu…"

"If it gets bad, I'll tell you about it." He reassured her. Wendy let out a sigh as she knew that her brother would deal with it on his own. He would try to take everything on his own and wanted to keep them away from them.

Wendy suddenly drew him into a tight hug, pressing her hand on the back of his head, laid her head on top of his.

"Wendy?"

"You know you can talk to us, right?" she started slowly in a soft tone. "We're your sisters, and as big sisters it's our job to take care of our little brother. You don't have to do everything on your own?"

"I know… I just… I feel like I would be wasting your time with my problems." Shu replied until he was forced out of by his chin as Wendy held two fingers underneath.

"Shu, you are never wasting time if you have any problems. That's what Juvia, Levy and I are here for, so you can look to us for anything." She said in a caring tone. "So please don't hesitate to tell us about your problems, okay?"

"Okay." He accepted making Wendy smile in return.

"Good." She kissed his forehead before pulling her face back a little bit. "Now, why don't we go eat lunch, Levy made everyone ramen."

"Hai." Shu agreed as he got up. Wendy grabbed his hand and guided him out of the room and down to the kitchen where they had lunch.

* * *

It was now night time with Shu, Levy and Wendy sitting on the couch watching a movie. All of them were sandwiched together, Wendy was behind Shu with her breasts being used as a pillow and had her arms around his neck while Levy sat in front of him with her butt pressed against his lap. Juvia was in the kitchen putting away dishes.

To say he was embarrassed, would be an understatement. He was still trying to get use to the fact that he was in a relationship with both girls, well he was still unsure on that but he knew that they both loved him more than a sibling.

"I'm gonna head to bed, I'll see you two in the morning." He was about to leave until both sisters stopped him and turned him around. Before he could say anything, he felt two lips press against his cheeks.

"Good night, imouto."

"Good night, Shu-kun." Levy and Wendy both said as he stood there dazed for a few seconds before nodding his head and left the living room.

He went into the kitchen and walked up to Juvia. "Good night, Juvia-nii." He gave her a hug and was about to walk away until the elder sibling grabbed him by the hand. He turned around before suddenly Juvia pressed her lips gently against his.

Giving him a soft kiss, she released him with a loving smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Shu." She said as he was once again dazed before smiling softly at her and left the kitchen.

Arriving at his room, he changed into his pajamas and went straight into bed. As he was getting ready for tomorrow, he couldn't help but think about the phone call from earlier as it lingered his mind all night.

_'__Who was that?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay guys, I'm back with this story. Sorry for the delay, I'm having problems of trying to work on updating all my stories at the same time again and it's annoying. I think I'm gonna take down the list on my profile and make a new one so I know which ones I need to work on so I can finish that arc. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and here's the list of girls I'm going to do next. Not in this specific order but I might. **

**-Wendy **

**-Levy**

**-Juvia**

**-Natsumi**

**-Yukino**

**-Lucy**

**-Erza**

**-Mirajane**

**-Lisanna**

**-Cana**

**-Layla**

**-Ur**

**-Irene**

**-Virgo**

**-Aries**

**-Laki**

**-Kinana**

**-Kagura**

**-Millianna**

**-Chelia**

**-Minerva**

**-Meredy**

**-Ultear**

**-Hisui**

**-Ophiuchus**

**-Aquarius**

**-Libra**

**-Dimaria**

**-Brandish**

**-Mavis**

**P.S: Lyrics that were in the song belong to Hollywood Principle ft. Dr. Awkward, name of the song is Solar Eclipses. That song is awesome.**

**Next Chapter: Shu starts his first day at college and runs into a childhood friend, then he meets up with Natsumi for a sparring session.**


	5. Preview (?) and (?)

**A/N: Just bear with me on this chapter please. I'm sorry I've been away from this for awhile but life got in the way and these new stories I keep adding are part of the reason so here is what I am going to do. On New Year's day or the day after, I'm going to update the ones I want to work on and take off the ones that I been skipping or want to redo. This story is one of the ones that I want to continue, I just keeping hitting dead ends on lemon scenes and how it should go. So again I'm sorry if you don't like it but this is just a preview of the next chapter. When I'm finished with it, I will replace this one with the completed one.**

* * *

Natsumi had a sultry grin on her lips as she suddenly tossed Shu over to her couch and immediately straddled him.

"what was that for?"

"I'm a little horny… and I'm pretty sure you are too." She said as she move a hand to his lap and felt his dick through the fabric. Shu blushed as she touch his dick earning a laugh from her. "You are so adorable and cute, such innocence." She then leaned her forehead towards his as she let out a soft breath. "I want to taint that innocence. Your mine." She proclaimed as she pressed her lips onto his keeping him from speaking.

Shu tried not to moan but Natsumi wasn't having any of it as she wrapped her arms around his head keeping him in place. The pinkette loved the feeling of his lips touching hers, they felt soft and it was putting her into heaven. Wanting more of him, she started mashing her tongue against his tasting his saliva as she pressed herself onto him even more.

Shu let out a quiet moan as he felt Natsumi's tongue and her breasts pressing onto his chest. It was all too much as he felt his own hands wrapping around her voluptuous body. Soon his hands moved down to her butt and he incidentally squeezed it earning a moan from the pinkette.

Minutes later, both teens released their lips as saliva drip from their mouths. Natsumi turned to her butt and saw Shu's hands on her ass making her smile lustfully.

"Naughty boy…" she said as he blushed at what she was implying.

"I… um…" He quickly turned his head away from her only for her to turn it back as she gazed into his eyes.

"Silly boy, I'm only teasing you." she said as she sat up and reached down to her waist, grabbing the hem of her shirt she lifted it over her head. Her t-shirt came off showing off her enormous breasts causing the latter to blush at the site. "Do you like them?" she whispered as her nipples were peeking out.

"You …weren't wearing any…?" He stuttered as he tried to make a sentence.

Natsumi just pressed her boobs onto his face silencing him, as she giggled at him. Moving her hand to his lap, she quickly tugged off his pants and under making the boy yelped at how strong Natsumi was.

'I guess when she's in heat she's a lot stronger than normal.' He thought as Natsumi's pillows continued squishing his face until she came up letting him breath.

"Oh my," she said as she noticed his shaft standing tall and was surprised at how big he was. "For someone so shy, you are sure quite big." She commented as she moved down and positioned herself in between his legs. She gently touched his length and receive an unexpected moan from the boy as she gazed up at him in shock.

_'It sounded… so cute.' _

Natsumi not wanting to waste any more time, move a strand of her hair behind her ear and gave a small lick to his dick. Loving the taste, she used her hands to tease him, her right rubbing his shaft and her left fondle his testicles, leaving her tongue to lick his shaft.

Shu couldn't help but grip the couch beneath him as Natsumi stimulated him with pleasure. She gave small kisses around his cock and continued licking all over his tower until she felt her core starting to heat up. Removing her left hand, she moved her hand to her panties and felt how drenched they were, moaning at the touch.

_'I'm so hot… I haven't felt this good since my first time masturbating…' _Natsumi thought as she focused on her task at hand. She used her index finger and middle finger to press against her pussy before she started masturbating while still pleasuring Shu.

Both teens were lost in ecstasy for a few minutes as moans were heard across the small apartment. Shu was gritting his teeth as he tried not to succumb to Natsumi's blowjob, but she was sucking his dick so good making him wonder if she had done this before.

Natsumi, looking at him noticed that he was holding back causing her to frown at him until she remembered something about him. He was still new to all of this and didn't know what he was doing or how to. The pinkette released his dick from her mouth and stopped rubbing herself as she licked her lips tasting his pre-cum.

"Nat..su..mi.." he panted as he tried to get up only for him to freeze as Natsumi grabbed a hold of his dick.

"I forgot, you're still new to all of this and you're scared that you'll mess up." She giggled before gazing back down to his dick and had an idea. "Stop worrying about it and enjoy it. You learn how to do it as we go so let me warm you up." Natsumi then cupped the curves of her tits and secure Shu's shaft in between earning an unexpected loud moan from the boy.

Shu panted as he felt his shaft become encased in between Natsumi's globes, taken back by the incredible softness.

_'Dammit, her breasts are so soft. I feel so light-headed.' _

"Shu~" he froze as he heard Natsumi's voice, but it was the way she said that caught his attention.

"I want you to look~" she whispered before leaning her face into her valley and engulfed his dick into her mouth. She started rubbing her tits up and down as she massaged her lover as he started moaning aloud. The feeling of her breasts and tongue pleasuring his dick was making him go crazy. He felt like his body was numb that he couldn't move.

Natsumi smiled at the look on his face as she pleasured him and hearing his moans turned her on even more.

"Does it feel good Shu?" she asked in a loving tone.

"It feels… amazing…" He said no longer trying to resist, making Natsumi happy that he was enjoying himself.

"Good." She started rubbing her tits faster and squeezed them a little more, smothering his length as she started deepthroating him. Shu started thrusting into her cleavage, back and forth as he could feel his climax coming closer.

"Natsumi-chan… I'm feel like I'm gonna blow." He warned.

"It's okay, go ahead Shu. Cum on my tits, stain me with your milk." She encouraged him before sucking him back. Shu gritted his teeth and reached his limit as he climaxed into Natsumi's mouth, filling her with his cum. The pinkette moaned at the warm liquid in as she released his cock with a soft kiss and swallowed Shu's cum as she smiled.

"Mmmm," she moaned as she places a hand to her cheek and licked her lips. "Tasty." She said in a sweet tone. She laid beside him as she then pulled his head to her breasts. "Go ahead, suck on them."

Complying, Shu opened his mouth and latched onto right breast and started sucking on her nipple. Natsumi giggled at the feeling as she ran her fingers through his hair and pushed his head further into her cleavage as she felt her pussy getting more wet. She was then caught off guard when Shu use his right hand to fondle her other breast and soon both of her breasts were in his mouth.

Natsumi moaned loudly as she threw her head back in bliss, feeling Shu's tongue brushing against her nipples as she started sweating.

"Yes… that's it… suck harder…" she encouraged him as she panted for air. Shu then moved his hand from her breast down to wet panties, on instinct he moved his hand inside and started rubbing her pussy. The pinkette threw her head back at the sudden jolt of pleasure hitting her body as she started panting.

"Oh my god…. yes… yes!" Natsumi yelled. Shu then decided to stop teasing her breasts and removed her panties as he started licking her clit himself. Natsumi started fondling her tits herself as she felt her climax approaching.

After a few minutes, Natsumi couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm cumming!" Natsumi yelled as she wrapped legs around Shu's head and squeezed her breasts as she climaxed. Shu's face was partly covered in her essence as he let go of her hips, the latter panting as she took small breaths trying to calm down.

"Whoa…" Shu said as he pressed a finger to his face and took off some of her cum. "I didn't think you burst like that."

Natsumi recovering from her climax, gave a lewd smile as she crawled up to him and pressed her breasts against his, kissing him on the lips. She then slowly dragged her tongue up his cheek, gathering up her cum and tasting it.

Natsumi then turned around laid her back onto the bed, having one hand laying on her breasts with other raised above her head with her hair spread all around.

"Come here."

As if he was in a trance, Shu came over to her and insert his dick inside of her both moaning at the sudden pleasure.

"Natsumi, you're a virgin?" he asked her.

"Mmmhmm." She admitted. "I could never find someone to be in love with and most of the guys I met were jerks or trying to get into my pants, but you…" The pinkette turned her head far enough to look at him and used her hand to press his cheek. "Despite how we met each other, you wanted to get to know me. You took your time and spent the day with me and wanted to hang out with me again." She said as the boy blushed and turned his head.

"Well… you are really beautiful and all, but I didn't want to rush things and be a jerk about it. I did not want to force anything on you so…" he trailed off as Natsumi giggled and press her lips onto his.

"Either way, you made me feel special and treated me for me." Natsumi then pressed her pussy onto his dick again, this time sighing in bliss. "… and for that, I fell in love with you."

"Now fuck me." She whispered quietly.

Shu started thrusting himself into her as Natsumi move with him to match his movements.

"AH! Yes! Right there!" she yelped in ecstasy, her large breasts bouncing wildly. Shu leaned forward and suck on her breasts as she rode him. "AAAHHH!" she moaned as he felt his tongue licking her perky nipples. Grabbing the back of his head, she held him tight.

"That's it baby! Suck on them!" Natsumi screamed.

"Natsumi! I'm close!" Shu groaned.

"Me too! Cum inside me! DON'T HOLD BACK!" Natsumi yelped as she held him tight. After a few more minutes both teens couldn't handle it as the pleasure became too much.

"NATSUMI!"

"SHU!"

Both teens climaxed as Shu shot his cum inside Natsumi as full burst, the latter moaning with her mouth open as she shivered from the orgasm. Natsumi fell backwards as Shu fell on her breasts both teens exhausted from the sexual experience.

"So… are we… you know…?" Natusmi trailed off in a nervous tone. She was met with no answer as she looked up and saw the boy sleeping softly, in her cleavage. Sighing, Natsumi gave the young boy a small smile before she wrapped her arms around his head and kissed his cheek. "I'll think I'll ask him when he wakes up."

The busty pinkette was happy as she snuggled Shu into her chest and laid her head on his, both sleeping without a care in the world.


End file.
